Spells
by Kuro Taiyoukai
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru meets a child who claims to be his son? Then he is sent by a older version of himself to find his mate whats a taiyoukai to do? my friend sonya wrote this before she died and wanted me to put it on ff. may you RIP sonya
1. Chapter 1

_**Spells**_

**_A/N: _Hello again... it's been along time since I have updated last. Since then I have improved in my writing skills and I have also suffered many loses. This story is dedicated to one such lost. One of my best friends died a few weeks ago and this is a story that she wrote as a joke. I swore that one day I would put it on fan fiction for her and now I am going to... So here you go Sonya... I haven't changed anything so it is just like how she left it… I only added an author note from me at the beginning… here's your precious story Sonya…**

_a/n: hi! Here is a story I wrote about my friend because of her love for her soft plushie Sesshomaru! She won't let anyone touch it! Seriously I went to touch it once and she attacked me… we not literally more like she growled at me and told me to go cuddle my husband if I wanted to cuddle something. Seesh! She's really scary some times shivers… anyways here's my story called "Spells"!_

The tall white haired demon sent a icy glare at his half-brother. The black haired women sitting on the couch stood up clutching her large, swollen stomach. She as now eleven months pregnant.

"Sesshomaru! InuYasha!" scolded the women as she glared at the two half-brothers allowing her miko powers to flare around her.

The tall demon nodded before saying. "This Sesshomaru has no time for foolish games."

His half-brother froze and tensed. His white dog ears moving back and forth as he narrowed his amber eyes at Sesshomaru. "Your one to talk… _Fluffy_."

Sesshomaru raised an white eyebrow at that before he began to argue with his half-brother again.

The women sat down on the couch and rolled her eyes. Her mate would never learn would he? Looking at the two brothers she noticed the difference between them.

Sesshomaru was a tall, white haired demon with long hair and golden eyes. His ears were pointed like a elf's and he had a blue crescent moon on his forehead. On either cheek were two maroon strips that the women knew were also on his wrists. He stood over six feet and clearly dwarfed his half-brother. Sesshomaru seemed to have a aura of nobility and honour around him but the women guessed that was because he was Lord of the West and the strongest demon alive.

Jerking her gaze to her mate the women smiled. InuYasha was a half-breed. Born of a human mother and a demon father he was short compared to his brother at a mere 5'8". InuYasha had pale skin, long silver hair the same length as his brother's and golden eyes. He wore a red kimono.

"Daddy!" shouted a loud voice suddenly.

_a/n : Wolf had something like this happen to her. We were having lunch on our vacation and some random kid ran to her and shouted "Mommy!". No one would let her live it down. I mean it was hilarious! Like come on! Wolf hates kids with a passion yet this kid grabbed her and shouted Mommy! She looked like she was going to faint… or kill someone… kinda hard to tell her facial expressions apart. I mean she is kinda like Sesshomaru in that aspect… never shows her emotions but I know she loves us! Anyways cho for now! Hey I made a rhyme! See! See! In your face Mr. Anderson!_

Both demons and miko (the women) froze suddenly and turned ever so slightly. A tall black haired half-breed ran through the door. He was short about the size of a toddler and his long hair was already to his butt. Tiny claws and fangs could be seen. Yet it was his eyes that caused the demons to cringe. They were the same molten golden of both of them. The child was crying and rushed to Sesshomaru only to throw his arms around him and hug.

InuYasha let out a laugh as he stared at his half-brother standing there with a crying child stuck to his legs. Who would have thought that the famous Lord of the West who had ice for a heart would be in this position.

"Enough Hanyou half-breed!" said Sesshomaru in his usual icy tone.

"Daddy!" shouted the hanyou child again as he hugged the Taiyoukai very powerful demon harder.

"Daddy?" asked the miko her dark eyebrow raised.

Sesshomaru sent a icy glare at the pregnant miko. The miko glared right back her brown eyes narrowed. The miko was short only five foot with long black hair and tanned skin. She wore a baggy pair of black pants and a baggy sweater.

"Why do you call this Sesshomaru 'Daddy'?" asked Sesshomaru looking at the child.

The child looked at Sesshomaru and frowned. "Daddy… why do you only have one arm?"

Sesshomaru blinked and sniffed the air. The child had his scent on it. So it was true this child was his… but how?

"Kagome… has anyone else travelled through the well?" asked Sesshomaru looking at the miko.

The miko (Kagome) shook her head only for the demon to stare at her for a long moment before crying. "Aunty Kagome! Where's Uncle Inu?"

"Inu?" snapped InuYasha disgust clearly on his face.

The child smiled and jumped on InuYasha letting go of Sesshomaru. "Uncle Inu! This Toushi thinks that the spell worked!"

"_This_ Toushi?" asked Kagome raising an eyebrow. At Toushi's icy glare Kagome said. "Yeah… he's your son."

"Explain how this happened child." said Sesshomaru to the boy.

Toushi stood in front of Sesshomaru and shifted from foot to foot slowly. Taking a deep breath he said quickly. "UncleInutoldmetogoandtouchMommy'sspellbook. breath SoIusedthetransportspellbecauseIwantedtobringMommybackbecauseDaddywassosadbecauseMommyleft. breath Butthenthe'badman'cameandattackedthecastleandIdroppedthebook.NowIamhereandIhavetofindMommysoIcangohomeandmakeDaddyhappyagain!"

"What did he say?" asked Kagome.

Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru said. "Didn't catch it."

The boy took a breath again before Kagome shouted. "Slowly!"

The boy nodded before saying. "Uncle Inu told me to go and touch Mommy's spell book. So I used the transport spell because I wanted to bring Mommy back because Daddy was so sad because Mommy left. But then the 'bad man' came and attacked the castle and I dropped the book. Now I am here and I have to find Mommy so I can go home and make Daddy happy again!"

"What happened to your mother?" asked Kagome sweetly.

"She was captured by the bad man… now he has Mommy for a 'pet'! Daddy is really sad now…" whispered the child.

"Who is your mother child?" asked Sesshomaru curious as to what type of demon he would take as a mate.

"Mommy is Mommy!" shouted the child happily.

"Mommy?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yep! Mommy said that Daddy was an 'asshole' when she first met him… Aunty Kagome says Uncle Inu and Sonya are really alike." said the child proudly.

"Ouch." said Kagome flinching slightly.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he glared at the child before him. "Tell me child how did your Mother and this Sesshomaru meet?"

"Toushi!" came a loud voice.

Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Kagome turned to see a older version of Sesshomaru standing there. In his hand was a large black book. He glared at his son who cowered in fear.

"Sorry Daddy! I wanted to find Mommy so you wouldn't be sad anymore!" cried Toushi desperately.

The older Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at his younger self. "You haven't even met her yet… sometimes I wish that I never did…"

"Do you really wish that?" asked Kagome.

The older Sesshomaru glared at Kagome before saying icily. "No. I could never give her up… which is why I am going to do that."

With that the older Sesshomaru walked up to his younger version and started to chant.

"What are you doing to this Sesshomaru?" demanded Sesshomaru.

His older version smirked before saying. "Cursing you and blessing you. You shall go to meet your mate… just remember… don't call her wench."

Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow at that when pain flashed through his body. It felt like someone was slicing him open with tiny, burning hot needles. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he felt his body being slammed into rock. Opening his eyes he saw that he was in fact in a large circular clearing. The ground was a grey colour and Sesshomaru growled.

"Why are you laying on the ground sexy?" asked a voice.

Sesshomaru looked up to see a male human standing there. Slowly getting to his feet Sesshomaru grabbed the male by the throat and hoisted him in the air. Squeezing tightly Sesshomaru watched as the man turned blue. Suddenly he felt a blow to the back. Turning around he looked to see a large group of humans standing there.

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X :

"Hey it's a fight come on Wolf!" shouted a tall, blond haired girl.

_a/n: Can you guess who the blond haired girl is? Here's a hint she's the most gorges women in the world who has the best husband in the world. You can stop glaring at me Wolf! Geez! smirks proudly at Wolf_

The black haired girl (Wolf) remained emotionless as she fallowed her friend out the door. The blond haired grabbed Wolf and dragged her out of the door. Soon the two were standing in the parking lot staring at the chaos before them. A tall, white haired demon was fighting a group of boys.

"Wolf! Go help him!" shouted the blond haired girl as she pushed Wolf forward.

Wolf shook her head as she said simply. "I can not… it doesn't involve me… I will not fight Sonya."

_a/n : Its me again. I know your probably getting annoyed by me by now and want to just read the story but I have to say this. Wolf did this to me once… seriously! I mean some poor, innocent guy was getting his ass kicked by two guys and Wolf just watched it. Course it turned out that she knew the guys who were beating him up but still. I had to throw myself in the way of harm just to get Wolf to step in. After I got myself in the way and Wolf fallowed me I had Daniel (my husband) and Chris (Wolf's boyfriend) jump right into it. Anyways by the end someone phoned the cops and we ended up being booked for the night… not a happy moment in my life. Ah! Who am I kidding? It was fucking hilarious! Stop glaring at me Wolf! runs and hides behind Daniel Go get her Daniel!_

The blond girl (Sonya) nodded before walking behind Wolf and promptly pushing her into the fight. A man swung his first down at Wolf's face only to have her duck and kicked him in the stomach. Sesshomaru used his whip on four more killing them.

Soon only Wolf and Sesshomaru were left and the duo circled each other. Each sizing each other up for a weakness.

"Wolf no!" shouted Sonya but it was too late as Wolf let out a kick at Sesshomaru.

_a/n: okay this one will be short… when we got into that fight. Wolf was taught by her family to fight… like since she could walk and is EXTREMELY protective of her "family" (aka her friends). So when a guy had me pinned to the ground she nearly beat this poor guy to death! When Chris tried to drag her off she actually attacked him. Anyways it ended with Chris kissing her and Wolf apologize for the next TWO WEEKS… sheesh! The guy disserved it…_

Sesshomaru raised his claws and moved toward the human only to have her doge his claws and kick him in the leg. Sesshomaru dodged it easily.

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X :

_a/n : no one panic! I'm just here to say that we are now THREE hours later…_

Sonya rolled her eyes as the two continued to fight neither one being able to land a blow. Yawning she focused on the fading sky. She should go home soon… sighing heavily she looked at the duo and stood up. Walking over Sonya jumped in between them.

Sesshomaru growled as he moved to attack Sonya drawing back his claws. Suddenly he connected with flesh but he was shocked to find it was Wolf who had jumped in front of him to protect her friend. Wolf grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and jerked it out of her body before yanking him and jerking herself out of the way so he fell forward a few feet.

Sonya held her breath as Wolf turned to her ready for the explosion.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SONYA?!?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!" shouted Wolf.

Sonya shrugged. Wolf looked at her before gasping. On Sonya's face was a tiny cut no more then a mere scratch. Wolf turned to Sesshomaru then and Sonya knew what was coming.

"HOW DARE YOU INJURE MY FRIEND YOU DOG BREATH, GAY ASS, FLUFFY, ASSHOLE, DOG DEMON!!!" she shouted.

"Stop your yelling wench." said Sesshomaru.

"What did you call me?" said Wolf in a icy voice.

_a/n: okay guys! I'm ending the story here! Love you all! By the way just for reference the character "Wolf" is almost completely biased on Wolf (my friend). Like for example when we got in a bar fight (yes they really do exist… shocking I know) and Wolf got cut really bad multiple times. I had a tiny scratch on my hand and she freaked and panicked and actually dragged me to the hospital! Anyways the doctors looked at me and said I was fine but Wolf had to go in for stitches (7 on her hand and 26 on her shoulder). Needless to say… it was annoying at the time. But that's Wolf for you… extremely protective to the end. I suppose it must because she lost most of her feeling in her body (she was burned severely in a house fire… actually she had two and was burned by a torch last year… geez! She has bad luck with fire!) Anyways tootles!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spells**_

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Sonya… after all it's hers and she wanted my to one day post it. I am sorry I didn't post it when you were alive but I hope you like it now… As always this chapter has not been changed in any way I just added a new format and added this author note.**

**Warning: There is a bit of a Lime in here and I will warn you when you reach it okay?**

_a/n: hi! I'm back! people run and hide What? Your all so MEAN! starts to cry Anyways lovely Wolf is here to help me write a/n okay? So we promised not to delete anything we type so this may be funny or just annoying… whatever! Just review please! Thanks!_

_**Wolf's notes**_

_MY NOTES!! YEAH GO ME!! GO ME!!_

Daniel's notes… he added himself I swear! pulls innocent face

"What did you call me?" said Wolf in a icy voice.

"Wench." said Sesshomaru.

Sonya shook her head slowly as she said calmly. "You had better run. Wolf has a thing with being called wench trust me."

Sesshomaru watched as Wolf moved toward him. Suddenly he felt the sting of a punch on his face. Sesshomaru's eyes turned slightly red as he glared at the human before him who had dared to strike him.

Daniel: I wonder if this would actually work… hey Wolf!

_**Wolf: What?**_

Daniel: You're a wench!

_**Wolf: eyebrow twitching What did you call me?**_

Daniel: smirks Wench.

_Sonya: Umm… Honey?_

Daniel: Yes babe?

_Sonya: Run… quickly. Wolf has a temper remember?_

Daniel: OH SHIT!!! runs away quickly

_**Wolf: GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!! runs after him**_

_Sonya: shakes head_ Anyways… on with the show!

Suddenly Wolf found herself pinned to the wall Sesshomaru with his hand against her neck.

"**_Submit!"_** came Sesshomaru's voice rough as his eyes bled to red.

"Go to hell!" shouted Wolf as she attempted to knee him in the groin.

Sesshomaru dodged the knee and squeezed her tighter lifting her off the ground.

"Stop this!" shouted Sonya loudly as she grabbed the enraged demon by the arm.

Sesshomaru merely spun around and grabbed her by the neck pressing her into the wall next to her friend. Wolf struggled for breath.

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

'_**Mistress in danger… let me out.'**_

'_No! I can handle it!' I mentally fought with my beast_.

'_**No let me out!'**_

The air was becoming dangerously lax as I agreed silently allowing my own eyes turn to a dangerous red.

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

'_**Submit!'**_

'_How dare this mortal think that she can overcome this Sesshomaru!'_

'_**Master… female is demon.'**_

'_What?'_

'_**Look at eyes Master. Female's beast fighting…'**_

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

Sonya's eyes widened as she saw Wolf's turn a dangerous red.

'_This is bad… very bad!' _thought Sonya as she stared at her friend.

Wolf's nails began to lengthen in claws as her ears turned pointed. Two slashes similar to Sesshomaru's own markings appeared on either cheek only Wolf's were a pure black. Wolf's eyes were bright red just like his. Only instead of Sesshomaru's moon Wolf had a five pointed star.

"**_How dare demon attack mistress and ward!"_** snapped "Wolf".

"**_Submit."_** ordered Sesshomaru yet again.

Wolf ignored him as she drew back her hand and punched Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru went flying back to the ground only to have Wolf over him in a instant.

Wolf stood there her claws ready only to have Sesshomaru jump up and have her pinned to the ground in a few moments. Next thing they knew Sonya was standing there glaring at them. Wolf stared at her ward worriedly as she pushed the raging demon off of her and sniffed Sonya. Looking at the cut on Sonya's face Wolf growled softly.

"**_Demon hurt ward."_** Wolf growled facing Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's beast was in a fit of rage as he glared at Wolf before settling down allowing his master to gain control. Sesshomaru's eyes flittered back to gold.

"Human explain to this Sesshomaru how this wench can be a demon even though she doesn't carry a demon's scent." ordered Sesshomaru.

Sonya nodded as she turned back to Wolf who was still stiff beside her. "Wolf… can you come back now?"

Wolf looked at Sonya as her eyes slowly turned back to her pale violet colour.

"I apologize Sonya… I lost myself." whispered Wolf as she stared at her friend.

Sonya nodded before saying to Sesshomaru. "Can you smell the difference?"

Sesshomaru sniffed and froze. While Wolf was without her demon powers she smelled like spring rain while with it she smelled like summer storms.

"Yes." he said.

"Good. Well Wolf-" stared Sonya only to have her mouth covered by Wolf.

"We have to leave now." said Wolf icily.

"Why?" asked Sonya surprised.

Wolf looked past Sesshomaru and motioned to the tall, older man standing there. His brown eyes glittered in the dark as he stared at Wolf. Sesshomaru turned and noticed the man. He had a scent that was almost identical to Wolf's.

Sonya nodded as Wolf led them away.

_**Wolf: Sonya…**_

_Sonya: Yes Wolf?_

_**Wolf: Since when did I have violet eyes points to her own blue/green and claws, markings and a inner beast?**_

_Sonya: pulls angelic face Well… you do tend to flip out in fights… Hey! Where's my husband?_

_**Wolf: shrugs I locked him in.**_

_Sonya: Where?_

_**Wolf: In the shed.**_

_Sonya: Isn't that were you hid all your plushies?_

_**Wolf: OH SHIT!!! runs to save her plushies**_

_Sonya: shakes head Anyways… on with the show again…_

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X :

"Where are we human?" demanded Sesshomaru as he stared at the mansion in front of him.

It was three stories and black in colour. Set deep in the trees you could barely see the entire thing. Walking in behind the one called Sonya he looked around the house. Weapons, posters and pictures adorned all the walls.

_Sonya: I'm using a mixture of my house and Wolf's house for this… my house because it's cooler and Wolf's house because it's a hell of a lot larger._

Daniel: Our house is almost the same size as hers.

_Sonya: How did you get out?_

Daniel: smirks evilly I have my ways.

_Sonya: sweat drops_

Wolf took off her shoes as she faced Sesshomaru and Sonya.

"Explain." said Sesshomaru simply.

Wolf rolled her eyes as she said. "Okay Sonya do you care to explain?"

"Fine!" snapped Sonya as she looked at Sesshomaru trying to ignore how hot/sexy he looked. How could any man… no demon look that hot? It should be against the law! Taking a deep breath she continued. "When Wolf was born she had a curse placed on her. It says that she can not change into her demon form unless she is… hey! I thought only your-"

Wolf jumped in then. "Anyways! I can't control or hack into my demonic abilities."

Daniel: Is Wolf actually a demon?

_Sonya: rolls eyes No! I just made her one for the sake of the story… sorry FAN FICTION!_

Daniel: AHHHH!!! runs away

_Sonya: What was that about?_

_**Wolf: Where did he go?**_

_Sonya: Probably hiding in your bedroom._

_**Wolf: You made me a demon huh? Hey… which one of us ends up with Sesshomaru?**_

_Sonya: laughs evilly You will have to wait and find out!_

Sesshomaru nodded.

"How did you end up here anyways? Who are you?" asked Sonya.

"My name is Sesshomaru and I am Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. I was sent her to find my mate."

Sonya and Wolf looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow as they continued to laugh.

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

_Sonya: Okay now it's about a hour later…_

"Cease that sound at once!" snapped Sesshomaru finally losing his temper.

Sonya stopped as she looked at Wolf who looked calm almost like they had never burst into a fit of laughs.

"You should probably show him." said Sonya.

Wolf nodded as she led Sesshomaru to a strange flat screen which she turned on with a small box. Suddenly Sesshomaru's image appeared on the screen.

It was off InuYasha and Sesshomaru fighting. Sesshomaru had one arm and was looking at his brother who was on the ground his eyes glossy.

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

_  
"Ungh." whispered InuYasha as he felt pain from the wound in his chest._

"_INU-YASHA… HE'S **EYES…!**" shouted Kagome and Shippo (a small, fox demon)._

"_Was he blinded…?!" asked a tall, black haired monk (Miroku)._

_Sesshomaru moved forward cracking his claws ready to kill InuYasha. His eyes were now pure red and his markings had become jagged._

"_You and I… …are simply **NOT** in the same class."_

_With that his face began to lengthen as he shouted. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE **HALF-BREED!**"_

"_H-HIS FACE--!" shouted Shippo clinging to Kagome._

"_HE'S SHOWING HIS REAL FEATURES!" shouted Kagome._

_InuYasha sat on the ground gripping his sword tighter._

'_HE'S APPROCHING…'_

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

Suddenly the screen went blank. Sesshomaru looked back at Wolf who shrugged.

"Do you understand now?"

"Where is this Sesshomaru?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Your in the future… but not your future. Your in the world were we just watch you in a show called 'InuYasha' come I'll show you what are known as Fan Fictions." said Wolf as she led him to another screen only this one was smaller.

Suddenly the screen lit up as words appeared.

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

**: - : - : Lemon/Citrus/Lime Alert : - : - :**

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

…_Sesshomaru looked into the dark sapphire blue eyes. Together they fell on the floor Sesshomaru taking the brunt of the hit. Rolling over her so he was now on top Sesshomaru let his large body cover hers. His hands hooked her jeans as he pulled it down her body and off. The only thing that covered her now was a slip of pink that passed for underwear. He hands stroked the length of her, committing every hallow and curve to memory, leaving fire in their wake._

_Kagome shivered at the emotions that were running through her…_

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

**: - : - : Lemon/Citrus/Lime Alert Is Over : - : - :**

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he continued to read the story.

_**Wolf: Hey! Isn't that my scene in Love, Lies & Racing?**_

_Sonya: Yeah… looks around innocently_

_**Wolf: growls Sonya… why are you using MY scene between Kagome and Sesshomaru?**_

_Sonya: Well any other author would get me on plagiarizing and you love me… right?_

_**Wolf: Yeah… like a SISTER. But you STOLE MY LEMON!**_

_Sonya: Hey! Technically you got Chris to help you right it didn't you?_

_**Wolf: So? He had more practice then me… WAIT! That didn't come out right!**_

_Sonya: evil laughter_

"Are you finished yet?" asked Wolf.

"Wolf what are you making him read?" asked Sonya as she walked into the room carrying candy.

"Love, Lies & Racing why?" asked Wolf.

"What chapter?" asked Sonya worried.

"Chapter 10 I think why?" asked Wolf again.

"Isn't that the chapter with the lemon?" asked Sonya worried.

Wolf froze as she looked at the computer reading a single line out loud. _"Her body moved with the same tempo as his as they…_ Oh fuck me! Stop reading Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked at Wolf with a eyebrow raised. "Why do you read that?"

Wolf blushed as she didn't answer.

"You are a pervert." said Sesshomaru.

Wolf felt her anger spark as she snapped. "You think that's bad! Try this one! Nick saved it!"

_Sonya: Sorry to whoever wrote this sex scene I just had to use it. Also Nick is a gay friend of ours. He's lover is Kelly and they live with… oh forget it! Let me put it this way… Nick is scary… ever seen Gravitation? Think Suchihi only six thousand times worse and for Kelly think Eri Yuki. Only Nick is going for his security degree and Kelly is a lawyer… just a beginner though._

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

**: - : - : LEMON SCENE BETWEEN A GUY AND A GUY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SKIP IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE : - : - :**

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

_InuYasha balked as his brother held his hips in place and lowered his mouth. Sesshomaru kissed down his chest. InuYasha melted at his brother's touch._

_With a silent plea InuYasha pleaded for his brother to give him the pleasure only the Taiyoukai could give. Sesshomaru seemed to recognize his brother's distress as he lowered his head taking his brother in his mouth._

_InuYasha rose his hips off the bed accidentally pushing himself farther in his brother's mouth…_

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

**: - : - : OKAY PEOPLE YOU CAN LOOK NOW : - : - :**

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

"This is a mating scene." said Sesshomaru calmly.

Sonya froze at Sesshomaru's icy tone. Wolf on the other hand merely smirked.

"Yes." said Wolf happily.

"Between me and… that idiot." said Sesshomaru even more icily.

"Yes." agreed Wolf again.

"Oh no Wolf what one did you use?" asked Sonya.

Wolf smiled as she said. "The one that Nick loves… you know the Sesshomaru/InuYasha pairing."

Sonya paled even more as she stared at the Taiyoukai. "He's going to kill you, you know."

Wolf looked at Sesshomaru before nodding. "Yep… that's why I have one last thing to say."

Sesshomaru narrowed a icy glare at Wolf as she walked up to him.

"Welcome to 2006! Hope you like sex 'cause a lot of people write it with you in it!" laughed Wolf.

With that Wolf left leaving Sonya standing shocked and Sesshomaru standing there anger flowing off him in waves.

_**Wolf: Is that it?**_

_Sonya: Yep…_

_**Wolf: So why did you even add that boy on boy scene in?**_

_Sonya: 'Cause it was funny._

Daniel: Yet you left all the good scenes out.

_**Sonya & Wolf: PERVERT!**_

Daniel: Even more then Chris & Nick?

_**Wolf: Okay… not that bad…**_

_Sonya: Review please!_

_**Wolf: Umm… Sonya?**_

_Sonya: Yeah?_

_**Wolf: I haven't put this on Fan Fiction yet eh?**_

_Sonya: Yeah so? You promised you would one day! With in a year!_

_**Wolf: Yeah… what was I thinking… okay… so review please.**_

Daniel: Hey my precious, beautiful wife?

_Sonya: glares at Daniel What?_

Daniel: Lets take a SHOWER!

_Sonya: OKAY!_

_**Wolf: shakes head You guys are sick… this is MY house for fucking sake! Go do that in your own!**_

_Sonya & Daniel: NO!_

_**Wolf: FINE! Just use Chris's bathroom okay? I don't need to even think about you guys doing THAT in MY bathroom okay?**_

_Sonya & Daniel: FINE!_

_**Wolf & Daniel & Sonya: REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

**A/N: If anyone knows where that scene between Sesshomaru and InuYasha is from could they please tell me so I can give credit to the author. Thank you…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Spells**_

**A/N: Hello again… as some of you may have noticed I only added the double spacing. As always this is dedicated to Sonya… hope you like it kid (she was actually 8 years my senior even though she didn't act like it)… As some of you may also know there are two more people in this chapter who are mentioned have also passed away (Nick and Kelly). So I say I hope you three are in a better place since you left me with Daniel and Chris.**

**Warning: There is a bit of a Lime in this story but I'll warn you whenever you near it okay?**

_a/n: hey! I'm back again! everyone runs and hides Why does everyone do that? pulls angelic face Anyways… Daniel cough my husband cough is at work so it's me and Wolf! Yeah! Girls night out… well actually Wolf's boyfriend Chris is here… so he will be talking… or rather typing in comments! Hope you like chapter 3!!!_

**Wolf's comments**

Chris's comments

_MY COMMENTS!!!_

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

"Umm… so Sesshomaru how about I explain a few things?" asked Sonya blushing.

Sesshomaru nodded. "This Sesshomaru wants answers."

Sonya nodded happily as she asked. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to find a mate."

"OKAY!! WOLF!! NICK!! KELLY!! WERE HAVING A PARTY!!" shouted Sonya suddenly.

Sesshomaru flattened his ears as he heard pounding down the steps.

"DID YOU SAY PARTY!!" shouted a pink haired boy who jumped down the stairs and threw himself at Sonya.

**Wolf: I will never understand why that guy dyed his hair hot pink. shakes head**

Chris: He wanted to look like that gay homo off of that gay ass show… hey we should try the scene in the room… looks at Wolf

_**Wolf & Sonya: PERVERT!!**_

_Sonya: His name is SHUICHI! And the show is called GRAVITATION! Get it right! Besides you should blame Wolf for bringing Anime in the house! glares at Wolf & Chris_

**Wolf: Tarra, Amanda & Allie are to blame… they got me hooked into Anime.**

Chris: Yeah and they also turned you all "fuzzy"!

_**Wolf & Sonya: Huh?**_

Chris: sighs heavily FORGET IT!!

The pink haired man let go of Sonya only to look at Sesshomaru and let out a high pitched squeal.

"OH HE'S SO SEXY!! I WANT HIM!! I WANT HIM!!" the man shouted loudly.

Sonya rolled her eyes muttering. "Idiot."

"NICK!! ENOUGH!!" shouted Wolf's voice.

The man instantly stopped and spun around launching himself on Wolf who stood close to a tall blond haired man. Wolf caught him and spun the man (Nick) around in a circle before passing him off to the blond man.

Chris: Man Sonya you have Nick down pat don't you? I mean he really does jump on Wolf only normally he shouts "Mom"!

_Sonya: Yes but then I would have to explain why a pink haired man calls a girl who is FOUR years younger then him mom!_

**Wolf: How to explain… why didn't you just say… "Nick was a orphan and Wolf caught him trying to pick my… I mean Wolf's pocket who grabbed his wrist and him arm almost broken before she dragged him home with her and "adopted" him in the family"?**

_Sonya: SMART ASS!!!_

Chris: Biggest mistake we ever made!

**Wolf: Oh come on Chris! If not for Nick then Kelly wouldn't have joined… then Alex-**

Chris: That asshole needs to stop looking at other people's property! growls

_Sonya: Jealous much?_

Chris: growls

_**Wolf & Sonya: DID HE JUST GROWL?!**_

"Sorry Wolf I got carried away." said Nick holding on to the blond man.

Wolf nodded as she sat on the couch only to be picked up by said blond man and placed on his lap. There the man stared to pet and play with her hair. A low growling caught Wolf's ears as she whispered something in the blond man's ear.

"So were having a party are we Sonya?" asked Wolf.

Sonya nodded before motioning to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru was sent here to find a mate… so we're holding a HUGE party!"

"YEAH!! PARTY!!" shouted Nick jumping up and down.

"Cool it idiot!"shouted Wolf angrily.

Nick stopped at once as he sat beside Wolf almost although nothing had happened.

"How do you do that?" asked Sonya shaking her head.

"Easily." said Wolf.

"May I acquire as to when you are holding this celebration and to whom you are inviting?" asked the blond haired man calmly.

_Sonya: drools_

**Wolf: drools**

Chris: HE'S GAY!! GET OVER YOURSELVES GIRLS!

_**Wolf & Sonya: sends icy glares to Chris**_

_Sonya: Yeah so what if he's gay… I'm married doesn't mean I can't imagine…_

**Wolf: I was drooling at SESSHOMARU not KELLY! I mean Kelly is like a older brother to me… ew!**

Chris: Keep it that way!

_Sonya: Possessive much?_

"Just every female we can think of… plus ALL THE HOT GUYS!" said Sonya yelling the last part before saying calmly. "We'll hold it in a week."

"OKAY!" shouted Nick loudly.

"Kelly?" asked Sonya quietly.

"Yes?" asked the blond man (Kelly).

"Can you make sure Nick doesn't wear the too-too?" asked Sonya softly.

_**Chris, Wolf & Sonya: shutters at images WHY OH WHY GODS DO YOU HATE US SO?!?! WHY THE TOO-TOO?!?!**_

"Too-too?" asked Sesshomaru.

Wolf smiled before saying. "Picture Nick in see-through too-too… now make that mental image six thousand times worse… you have our regular sight."

Sesshomaru sent a icy glare at her.

Wolf only burst out laughing as she said in a loud voice. "HEY!! WHERE'S CHRIS?"

_Sonya: Not in this story._

"Oh… okay." said Wolf softly before everyone freezing.

"WHAT?!?!" shouted Nick, Sonya and Wolf together.

Chris: Why not?

_Sonya: cough Because Daniel's not in it either! Me and Wolf had to be single!_

**Wolf: Why?**

"Yeah why?" snapped Wolf.

_Sonya: cough because… evil smirk_

Chris: I don't want to know… on with the show!

_**Sonya & Wolf: FAN FICTION… ON WITH THE FAN FICTION!!!**_

Sonya stared at Wolf before shaking her head. "I don't wanna know do I?"

"Probably not." said Wolf.

Nick stared at Wolf before asking. "What was that about?"

Wolf sent a icy glare at Nick before snapping. "Don't worry about it."

"Why do you think this Sesshomaru will accept your celebration?" asked Sesshomaru.

Wolf stood up then and marched over to Sesshomaru before she poked him in the chest.

"You poke will poke find poke a poke fucking poke mate poke at poke this poke fucking poke party poke or poke I poke will poke make poke sure poke you poke can poke never poke have poke a poke mate. poke By poke cutting poke off poke your poke manhood!"

Both Nick and Kelly visibly paled while Sesshomaru's eyes bled red around the outside.

Chris: Would you actually do that Wolf? Wolf?

_Sonya: sighs She's in the shower._

Chris: Really? perverted grin

_Sonya: Don't even bother she would kill you._

Chris: No way. runs toward bathroom

_Sonya: three… two… one…_

**Wolf: PERVERT!!**

_Sonya: REVIEW PLEASE!! Next chapter… hunting… yeah! Fun!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Spells**_

**A/N: Thank you to the 5 reviews this story has received. It is our (Daniel's, Chris's and mine) to get 100 reviews for this story. As always this is Sonya's story not my own. I hope you enjoy it… Nothing has been changed other then this author note and the warning.**

**: - : - : WARNING: lemons/lime/citrus in this story I will warn you when to look away : - : - :**

_a/n: Hey mon petite chiens! Your so cute! I could just eat you! - people run and hide - What was it something I said? Since Daniel and Chris are working I got Kelly to join the conversation! So let's get on with the show…umm… I mean fan fiction …_

**(Wolf's Notes)**

(Kelly's Notes)

_(MY NOTES YEAH!!!)_

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

**(Wolf: So why am I here again?)**

_(Sonya: - sighs - You didn't want to go with Chris so you're here with me until I can drive you to Amanda's for the night)_

**(Wolf: Oh right…)**

_(Sonya: Now can I go on with the story?)_

(Kelly: I wish to acquire why you requested my presence in the idiotic story.)

_(Sonya: IT IS NOT IDIOTIC!)_

(Kelly: …)

_(Sonya: K… on with the show ppl!)_

"You know he's going to kill her right?" asked Nick.

Kelly nodded staring at his mistress.

(Kelly: May I acquire as to when Wolf became my "mistress"?)

_(Sonya: - blushes - Well… I meant like she can order you around and stuff. Your like her little puppy dog.)_

(Kelly: I detest dogs. They drool.)

**(Wolf: - drools - Huh?)**

(Kelly: - stares at Wolf - What are you looking at?)

**(Wolf: - icy glare - Nothing.)**

_(Sonya: She's looking at Chris. They have been secretly dating for the past week.)_

**(Wolf: SONYA!)**

(Kelly: - cracks knuckles - My room mate will meet his demise for touching you.)

**(Wolf: No Kelly! Bad Kelly! Down Kelly!)**

_(Sonya: You know I'm not going to take any of this off eh? - smirks evilly -)_

**(Wolf: Don't care as long as none of my friends read this… or Chris for that matter… - blushes -)**

_(Sonya & Kelly: YOUR BLUSHING!!! - points at Wolf -)_

**(Wolf: - icy glare that promises death - Now can we get on with the story?)**

_(Sonya: - snaps figures - I knew I forgot something!)_

Wolf glared at Sesshomaru who looked ready to kill her. Sonya shivered.

"Wolf?" squeaked Nick.

Wolf glared at Nick before snapping. "WHAT?!?!"

"Would you actually cut off his umm… little Sesshomaru?"

Sonya burst out laughing then only to roll all around the floor. Wolf sweat dropped as she stared at her friend.

"Your crazy." said Wolf.

Sonya stopped suddenly before running out of the room. Sesshomaru took a step toward Wolf who stood her ground.

"GOT IT!!!" shouted a voice.

Wolf spun around to see Sonya carrying a large, fluffy, Sesshomaru plushie.

"**_MY PLUSHIE MINE!_**" Wolf shouted as her eyes went red and she chased Sonya around the house.

"Don't ask." said Nick as Sesshomaru's eyes went gold.

"**_I WANT MY PLUSHIE!! GIVE LITTLE SESSHOMARU BACK OR I'LL TELL KELLY ABOUT YOU WATCHING HIM IN THE-_**" Wolf suddenly caught the plushie thrown at her head.

Hugging it to her she cried and ran to the couch and jumped in Kelly's lap. Sticking her tongue out at Sonya her eyes went back to violet and she turned her head slightly.

"What just happened?" asked Wolf.

Sonya, Kelly and Nick sweat dropped before Sesshomaru demanded. "You're a idiot."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

**(Wolf: Enough already! God this is just a waste of typing!)**

_(Sonya: - sticks out tongue - I wanted you to be more fun.)_

**(Wolf: - eyebrow twitches - You made me into a CHILD!)**

_(Sonya: - shrugs - You are more like Amanda now.)_

**(Wolf: I regret ever telling you about her. - shakes head- )**

_(Sonya: - cries - SO MEAN!)_

"_ENOUGH!" roared Kelly staring at the two who stopped._

(Kelly: I must protest I do not "roar".)

_**(Sonya & Wolf: Oh shut up!)**_

Sonya stared at Kelly before smiling and blushing. "Yah… Wolf should just except her feelings."

"WHAT FEELINGS?!?!" demanded Wolf.

"Admit you think Sesshomaru is hot and Sesshomaru say that you think Wolf is sexy." said Sonya.

"I would rather die." said Wolf and Sesshomaru together.

"AH HA!!" shouted Sonya.

"YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER!! MY MOMMY HAS BEEN TAINTED!!" shouted Nick.

Wolf sent him a icy glare before snapping. "I'm 4 years older then you, you idiot!"

"We should go to bed." said Sonya.

Wolf nodded as she saw Nick yawn.

(Kelly: The fact that Nick refers to Wolf as his mother is disgusting.)

**(Wolf: It's your fault!)**

(Kelly: - shrugs - )

**(Wolf: Hey… where's Sonya?)**

_(Sonya - from far, far, far away - : YAH!! I FOUND IT!!)_

**(Kelly & Wolf: - sweat dropped - )**

"I can show Sesshomaru were to sleep!" shouted Nick jumping toward the demon lord.

Sesshomaru twitched in fear as the gay man jumped toward him only to be grabbed by Kelly.

"You shall not go any farther my lover. You are going to return to bed with me." said Kelly.

(Kelly: - glances around - )

**(Wolf: What's wrong?)**

(Kelly: - shutters - Nick gets off work soon.)

**(Wolf: - nods head understandingly - Poor, poor Kelly.)**

_(Sonya - from far, far, far way - : IN YOUR FACE WOLF I HAVE PROOF!!)_

**(Wolf & Kelly: - sweat drops- )**

"I'll show you were you have to go to bed!" cried Sonya happily.

Wolf shuttered as she stared out the door at the night. "I'm gonna go running… be back in a bit."

"K!" shouted Sonya happily as she dragged Sesshomaru down the hallways.

'_Operation: Get Wolf with Sesshomaru is now activated.'_

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

'_I have to get Sonya with Sesshomaru.'_ thought Wolf as she picked up her speed running around the forest.

Grinning widely she ran until she was tired and headed back home. Entering the house she walked into her room stripping as she went. Down to just her tank top and underwear she laid in bed and fell asleep.

_(Sonya: I found it!)_

**(Wolf: It doesn't matter… HOW COULD YOU JUST HAVE SUCH A STUPID ENDING?!?!)**

_(Sonya: - stares at story - Oh… you mean with both of us trying to set the other one up with Sesshomaru?)_

**(Wolf: Yeah! Sesshomaru is barely in this damn chapter!)**

_(Sonya: K… I'll keep going… but you have to see what I found.)_

**(Wolf: - rolls eyes - Did you find another Kitten?)**

_(Sonya: - shakes head and pulls out book - "Dear Diary, Today I 'accidentally' walked when C-")_

**(Wolf: - holds hand over Sonya's mouth - SHUT UP!)**

_(Sonya: - bites Wolf's hand and runs away - )_

**(Wolf: GET BACK HERE!!)**

(Kelly: - shakes head - Children.)

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

Wolf blinked in the sunlight noticing a few things.

#1 - her bed was moving… like rising up and down

#2 - it smelled REALLY good

#3 - it seemed to give off heat

#4 - something was holding her to it

#5 - something was poking her in the--- wait!

Opening her eyes she met a pair of golden ones.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" shouted Wolf as she jumped away.

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

Sesshomaru frowned he was having a good dream about taking a powerful, beautiful dog demon to his bed. Annoyingly the demon seemed to look more and more like… what was that heavy thing on his chest.

Opening his eyes he met a pair of violet ones.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" shouted Wolf as she jumped off of him.

"Why are you in my bed?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Wolf turned bright red before shouting. "SONYA!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

"SONYA!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

Sonya smirked as she continued to plan her next device.

"Watcha doing?" asked Nick as he walked in a towel.

Sonya smirked evilly before saying. "Planning Wolf's mating."

"Can I help?" asked Nick.

**(Wolf: Hey! Didn't you plan Chris and I getting together?)**

_(Sonya: So you admit your dating him?)_

**(Wolf: - freezes - Oh look! It's 6:30 I have to go to Amanda's! - runs away - )**

_(Sonya: GET BACK HERE WOLF!! - runs after Wolf - )_

(Kelly: I shall be along in a moment to drive you Wolf! Since that buffoon is chasing Wolf around the house I shall close this idiotic story. Read and Review for this fool or Chris, Nick, Wolf and I shall visit you.)

**(Wolf: Not on Friday though! I'm busy then!)**

_(Sonya: WHY?!?! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?!?!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Spells**_

**A/N: Thank you to the 5 reviews this story has received. It is our (Daniel's, Chris's and mine) to get 100 reviews for this story. As always this is Sonya's story not my own. I hope you enjoy it… Nothing has been changed other then this author note and the warning.**

**: - : - : WARNING: lemons/lime/citrus in this story I will warn you when to look away : - : - :**

_a/n: Hello again people! I just love you all! - people shutter - Why do you always do that?! Anywho! Wolf is at work so its just Chris and Nick with me today! Yahoo! No more looking behind my shoulder for Wolf to kill me. - cough - Not like I gave her any reason too! - cough - - pulls innocent face - On with the fan fiction!_

_(MY NOTES!!! READ OR I WILL KILL YOU!!)_

(Chris's Notes)

**(Nick's Notes)**

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

"How was your night Wolf?" asked Sonya sweetly.

"Your going to regret that." snapped Wolf as she turned from the stove.

"How so?" smirked Sonya.

Wolf grinned back. "I'm cooking."

Sonya paled as she stared in horror at Wolf. "DON'T BE SO CRUEL!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!"

Wolf grinned as she handed Sonya a plate.

(Chris: Come on Sonya her cooking isn't that bad.)

**(Nick: YEAH! Don't pick on Mommy!)**

_(Chris & Sonya: SHE'S NOT YOUR MOTHER!!!)_

**(Nick: - pouts - )**

_(Sonya: Anyways… Wolf lit the curtains on fire…)_

(Chris: - shutters at the memory - It wasn't that bad.)

_(Sonya: With a toaster… she lit the curtains on fire with a TOASTER!)_

(Chris: It's boring to pick on Wolf when she isn't here.)

_**(Sonya & Chris & Nick: - sighs heavily - Yeah…)**_

_**(Wolf: THEN STOP IT GOD DAMN IT!!!)**_

_**(Sonya & Chris & Nick: - sweat drops - Why are YOU here?)**_

_**(Wolf: Forgot my bag.)**_

(Chris: I swear she's physic.)

_(Sonya: Yeah but at least its funny again.)_

_**(Wolf: I HEARD THAT!)**_

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen to see Sonya chasing Wolf around the kitchen with a frying pan.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO POISON ME!!" screeched Sonya as Sesshomaru winced at the volume.

"You disserve it after what you did." said Wolf icily as she blocked the attack with her own frying pan.

"DIE BITCH!" shouted Sonya.

"I'm a DRAGON demon you moron!" shouted Wolf angrily.

"Why are you named Wolf then?" asked Sesshomaru.

Wolf and Sonya froze before spinning around to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"My mom wanted me to be loyal and named me Wolf for some hot Wolf demon." said Wolf shrugging.

Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow at that. "This Sesshomaru is surprised by your stupidity."

Wolf glared at Sesshomaru then before holding up a large red box. Sesshomaru leaned forward at the smell it smelt delicious.

"I'll give you a doggy treat if you don't refer to yourself in third person anymore." Wolf said sweetly.

Sesshomaru glared at her as Wolf handed him a doggy treat.

(Chris: This is so boring without Wolf.)

_**(Nick & Sonya: - sighs - Yeah.)**_

**(Nick: I WANT MY MOMMY!!!)**

_(Sonya: I'm ending this damn chapter here… so bored… must think of activity…)_

**(Chris & Nick: - points at Sonya - YOU SWORE!!!!)**

_(Sonya: So? Wolf does it all the time so do you Chris.)_

(Chris: - blushes - Yeah but your supposed to be a "lady".)

_(Sonya: Whatever… read and review please… - sigh - )_

**(Nick: I LOVE CANDY!!!)**

(Chris: Candy is our keyword for Sex if anyone was wondering… very funny when one of Wolf's friends… never mind explaining takes too long I will get Wolf to explain next chapter…)

_(Sonya: You'll be working next chapter.)_

(Chris: FINE! You'll get Wolf to explain.)

_(Sonya: K… - sighs again - )_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Spells**_

**A/N: Thank you for the 9 reviews this story has received. It is our (Daniel's, Chris's and mine) to get 100 reviews for this story. As always this is Sonya's story not my own. I hope you enjoy it… Nothing has been changed other then this author note and the warning.**

**: - : - : WARNING: lemons/lime/citrus in this story I will warn you when to look away : - : - :**

_a/n: Hi guys! - evil smirk - I'm here to give you the new chapter! As soon as Wolf posts this story! - evil glare at Wolf - Any who! Love you all and here's the new chapter! Lol!… by the way this is a few days later from the last chapter!_

**(Wolf's Notes)**

(Chris's Notes)

_(My Notes!!!)_

(Daniel's Notes)

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

**(Wolf: So umm… Sonya?)**

_(Sonya: - drools - )_

**(Wolf: SONYA!!)**

_(Sonya: Huh?)_

**(Wolf: Can you stop drooling at my boyfriend?)**

_(Sonya: - wipes drool away - You were drooling at Daniel!)_

**(Wolf: That was 2 years ago when we were DATING!)**

(Chris: - whispers to Daniel - Do you think Sonya noticed?)

(Daniel: The fact that Wolf and I used to date or that your now dating Wolf?)

(Chris: Both.)

(Daniel: No…)

_(Sonya: YOU USED TO DATE DANIEL?!?!)_

**(Wolf: - rolls eyes - Yes… didn't you figure that out already?)**

_(Sonya: HOW COULD YOU… wait… did you say that Chris and you were dating?)_

**(Wolf: - glances at Chris - )**

_(Sonya: MY EVIL PLAN WORKED!!! - evil laughter - )_

**(Wolf & Chris: - sweat dropped - )**

(Daniel: On with the story…)

(Chris: Yeah… three days later… and the night of the party…)

"SONYA!!" shouted Wolf angrily as she held up her white t-shirt that was now dyed pink.

Sonya smirked as she played innocent.

'_Wolf is a pure-demon like I want but she is far too childish… Sonya on the other hand is perfect for me…'_ thought Sesshomaru as he watched the two.

'_**No… beast like Wolf.'**_

'_No. Wolf is far to reckless and annoying. Sonya is a lady… she shall be the one I choose.'_

(Chris: So Daniel… how does it feel to lose to a fiction character.)

(Daniel: - drools at Wolf - Huh?)

(Chris: - whacks Daniel over the head - She would be MY girl… you HAD your chance and chose Sonya.)

**(Wolf: - stares at the boys - What do you think their thinking?)**

_(Sonya: - shrugs - Porno, sex, girls and more sex… with those two it can only be those things.)_

**(Wolf: Your right. - sigh - )**

'**_Wolf.'_** growled Sesshomaru's beast as he bit Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jumped slightly causing the two girls to stare at him.

"Did he just jump?" asked Sonya.

Wolf merely nodded as she looked at her friend. The door bell rang and the two rushed to the door. Instantly humans, demons and any other being you can think of ran into the house. Sesshomaru sized up the females and instantly turned them down one by one.

'_They are all either too weak, too stupid, too thin, too fat, too ugly or too annoying aren't there any beautiful, intelligent, strong females in this world?'_

_(Sonya: You better watch it Sesshomaru. - shakes fist - )_

"This Sesshomaru does not do well with threats ningen." snapped Sesshomaru.

_(Sonya: Why I oatta!)_

**(Wolf: Hey… I thought that we were supposed to be invisible.)**

_(Sonya: Yah so?)_

**(Wolf: That how come your fighting with one of the characters?)**

_(Sonya: HE STARTED IT!!! - points at Sesshomaru - )_

**(Wolf: Your just crazy Sonya. - rolls eyes - )**

_(Sonya: - snorts - )_

"Enough human." said Sesshomaru.

_(Sonya: You better watch it demon or I'll-!)_

**(Wolf: Would you leave him alone already?)**

_(Sonya: FINE!!)_

**(Wolf: Thank you! Now on with the show… er… fan fiction!)**

"This Sesshomaru is-" started Sesshomaru before he was interrupted.

"Milord may I request your presence for a moment?" asked a voice.

Sesshomaru turned to see the one that Sonya called "Kelly". Nodding Sesshomaru fallowed Kelly as he led him out a door and into a forest. The duo continued walking for a long time.

**(Wolf: Oh dear god Sonya… you didn't turn Sesshomaru GAY did you?)**

_(Sonya: Hmm… yah… sure… whatever…)_

**(Wolf: - blinks in shock - HOW COULD YOU!!!)**

_(Sonya: - stares at Wolf - What? What did I do?!)_

**(Wolf: I asked you if you were going to turn Sesshomaru g-g-gay and you said y-y-es!)**

_(Sonya: - stares in shock - NO!!! SESSHOMARU SHALL NOT TURN GAY!!! SESSHOMARU ENDS UP WITH-)_

(Chris: Who?)

_(Sonya: No one shall know that yet! - evil laughter - )_

Sesshomaru watched as they emerged into a small glen. White roses filled the area letting out their beautiful scent identical to Sonya's.

Kelly turned to Sesshomaru then. "You know I was once a demon…"

Sesshomaru raised a perfect eyebrow at that. "You stink of humans."

Kelly nodded slowly. "Let me tell you a story."

"This Sesshomaru has no time for this."

Kelly nodded before saying. "Once upon a time… a mere thousand years ago there was a Princess. She was tortured to turn her dark. Over the years her powers and abilities were harnessed. Then she was defeated seventeen years ago-"

**(Wolf: HOLD IT!)**

_(Sonya: What?)_

**(Wolf: Who the fuck is this 17 year old girl?)**

(Daniel: Yes my love who is she? You are 21 and Wolf herself is younger then 17.)

(Chris: - holds hand over Wolf's mouth - Yes Sonya. So who is this seventeen year old girl?)

_(Sonya: - blushes - Can't tell you yet. - blush - )_

"… she was defeated by a small child whose mother was a servant in the house. So the Princess took pity on the child and allowed her to grow here. The child grew these roses to thank the Princess but never got a chance. The Princess never allowed the child to show her thanks…"

"Stop speaking in riddles human." said Sesshomaru.

"Sonya was that child. You see milord although Sonya is neither a demon or a miko she is a witch… a powerful one at that."

_(Sonya: SEE I'M A WITCH!!!)_

**(Wolf: Sure you are… - sarcastic - )**

(Chris: You do realize Sonya that both me and Wolf are Pagans right?)

(Daniel: Oh she knows but she wants to have powers like "Sabrina: the Teenage Witch" or at the very least that woman in the anime "Her Majesty's Dog".)

**(Wolf & Chris: K then… - sighs - )**

"Sonya's power rivals that of even your own." finished Kelly.

Sesshomaru nodded as he returned to the party.

'_So Sonya has power that will make mating with her easier.'_

'_**Master wrong… beast want WOLF!'**_

'_Wolf is a useless Demon who can't control her Demonic powers she is useless to me.'_

(Chris: OUCH!!! ONE POINT FOR SESSHOMARU WHILE WOLF HAS YET TO SCORE!!!)

**(Wolf: - hugs Daniel - )**

_(Chris & Sonya: WHAT THE FUCK!!!)_

(Daniel: We decided to run away together.)

_(Chris & Sonya: NO!!!!!!)_

**(Wolf: JUST KIDDING!!!)**

_(Sonya: I'll get you for this!)_

**(Wolf: I'll just get you back twice as bad… - evil smirk - )**

_(Sonya: - sweat drops - )_

'_**Beast want Wolf!'**_

Sesshomaru walked in surprised to find Sonya and Wolf sitting side by side on two large throws position where the couch had once been. Sonya rushed over toward him then.

"Let's dance!" Sonya said.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I do not dance in lowly human traditions."

Sonya nodded as she stood beside him.

"Why do you sit on thrones?" asked Sesshomaru.

Sonya smiled. "Oh! It's customary for Wolf to sit up there I just sit up there if she needs to deal with any assholes."

"Sonya may this Sesshomaru request if you would be my-"

Wolf appeared then as she stood in front of them her hair drawn back into a ponytail.

"Sonya guard the thrones… I have to go outside and speak with someone for a moment." said Wolf her voice icy.

"Who?" asked Sonya shocked.

Wolf motioned to the door where two men stood waiting. One was tall with amber eyes and black hair while the other was black haired with blue eyes.

(Chris: Oh! Hey! I thought you said Daniel and I weren't going to be in here?)

_(Sonya: Yah… well… - sighs - I had to put MY Daniel in here…)_

(Daniel: If anyone wondered. I am the blue eyed man. My name is Daniel and I am 26 years old. I live with my wife Sonya and am 6'1". I work the night shift at Kaldrodr & co.)

(Chris: My name is Chris. I have black hair and amber eyes… and yes they are real… don't ask how I got them though… Anyways I'm 19 and 6'0" and weigh 180 pounds. I'm the captain of the Football, Wrestling and Hockey team (while I attended school) and am dating Wolf. I work at Pizza Pizza and Music World.)

**(Wolf: Hey… I'm Wolf. I have blue/black hair think Sasuke and Itachi's colour with blue/green eyes that flash back and forth. I am rather short compared to everyone else at a mere 5'5" at the most. I am the captain of the archery team and am dating Chris. I work as Daniel's boss I know scary huh? at Kaldrodr & co.)**

_(Sonya: Now for the BEST of all of us! My name is Sonya obviously and I have golden hair sounds better then blond… - giggles - with blue eyes that are REALLY light. I am 6'0" and I am 21 years old… I am married to Daniel and would love ONE MILLION REVIEWS!!!)_

**(Wolf: Umm… Sonya?)**

_(Sonya: Yes?)_

**(Wolf: I have never seen anyone get a million reviews nor have I even posted this damn fan fiction YET!)**

_(Sonya: - sighs - Fine a hundred thousand.)_

(Daniel: How about one hundred my love?)

_(Sonya: - sighs again - Fine… 100 reviews.)_

(Chris: K we have our goal now!)

"Why are they here?" demanded Sonya.

Wolf shrugged. "I guess my Grandmother sent them."

Sonya nodded as she watched Wolf walk away. Turning to Sesshomaru she asked sweetly. "Can you watch Wolf please… please… PLEASE?!?!"

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked toward the door where Wolf had just exited.

**(Wolf: Umm… just for the record my Grandmother is dead… she passed away when I was seven after a long battle with breast cancer and a bad heart. May she Rest In Peace.)**

_(Sonya: Who do you think will die first here? - shivers - )_

_(Chris & Daniel & Sonya: WOLF!)_

**(Wolf: - blinks - Why me?)**

_(Sonya: - points at Wolf - You're the one who risks their life for everyone… you'll die first.)_

**(Wolf: OKAY NEW TOPIC… umm… Sonya is this the end of the chapter.)**

_(Sonya: - stares at chapter - Yep! All done! Guess what Wolf?)_

**(Wolf: - sighs - What?)**

_(Sonya: YOUR LATE FOR WORK!!!)_

**(Wolf: - glances at clock - OH SHIT!!! - runs out door - )**

(Daniel: That was cruel Sonya… you should have told her the office is closed today thanks to a water main breaking.)

_(Sonya: - evil laughter - )_

(Chris: - sighs - Wolf will find out when she gets there…)

(Daniel: Chris… isn't Kevin up this month.)

(Chris: WHAT?!?! - runs out door after Wolf - )

_(Sonya: - sighs - Kevin is Wolf's ex and Chris's enemy. Kevin went out with Wolf for TWO years before she dated Chris… needless to say Kevin wants Wolf back. He is also the owner's son of Kaldrodr & co. Funny huh? NO WOLF DID NOT USE HER CONNECTIONS TO GET SO HIGH UP IN THE OFFICE BY DATING KEVIN!!!)_

(Daniel: Of course not. She is just really smart, funny and hardworking.)

_(Sonya: YAH!!! - shakes fist - SO ALL YOU PERVERTS OUT THERE STOP THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS!!!)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Spells**_

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews this story has received. It is our (Daniel's, Chris's and mine) to get 100 reviews for this story. As always this is Sonya's story not my own. I hope you enjoy it… Nothing has been changed other then this author note and the warning. Much to my own dismay in this chapter (you will see when you reach the end)…**

**: - : - : WARNING: lemons/lime/citrus in this story I will warn you when to look away : - : - :**

_a/n: Hi ppl! How r u? Or rather… sup? Life is GREAT here! Just got back from my SECOND HONEYMOON!!! Won't bore you with the details other then saying that Daniel… me… hotel room… a week… Florida… ah! The love… the romance… you can probably figure it out! Anywho! Wolf is pissed… she had to go to New York with her boss 4 a business meeting… didn't go that well. They were mugged! Wolf ended up ARRESTED after she beat the crap out of one of the men… GO WOLF!!! Anywho… Wolf was charged with disturbing the peace since she had witnesses… lmfao… Too bad Chris's didn't get a hold of him… The song I used is… "Animal I Have Become" by "Three-Days Grace"! I love Wolf's CD of them! I even - cough - "borrowed" - cough - it!_

_(Sonya: Just me today… - sighs - Chris's is on a date with Wolf while Daniel is at work - sigh - )_

Sesshomaru stared at the trio as they stood among the shadows. Thanks to his demon ears and sight he could see and here everything.

"What do you want?" asked Wolf icily.

"Fallow us your highness." said one man.

'_Your highness?'_

'_**Wolf powerful… master should mate Wolf.'**_

'_She is still powerless.'_

"Who brought you here?" asked Wolf her face matching Sesshomaru's own mask.

"Our master." said the other.

"Take me to him." said Wolf.

The duo nodded as they led Wolf toward the forest. Sesshomaru fallowing. Soon he saw Wolf stopping before a slightly over weight humanoid dragon demon surrounded by demons.

"Hello Uncle."

_(Sonya: Wolf really does have a "evil" Uncle who is a complete ASSHOLE!!! He wants her to be just like his "perfect" daughter who is a SKANK!! Only he is not a demon… sorry all you hopeful out there. He is just the spawn of Satan.)_

'_Wolf is this demons niece?'_

'_**Demon smells of Sounga.'**_

'_Your right'_

"Hello my pet." said the man.

_(Sonya: sry… me again. Wolf's uncle actually calls her "his pet" it is VERY disturbing!)_

"Why are you here Uncle?" demanded Wolf.

"I wish to test how strong that curse is on you." said the man.

'_Curse?'_

"You know what will happen Uncle if 'She' is released." said Wolf.

"You have already let her out haven't you?" asked the man smirking.

Wolf glared at the man before saying. "So?"

"I also know about your feelings toward a certain demon lord." sneered the man as he walked around Wolf.

"I have no feelings toward that demon." snapped Wolf.

"You can't lie to ME Wolf!" snapped the man as he motioned to the demons.

"You are a fool Uncle." snapped Wolf as she glared at the man.

'_Why does he wish to attack her?'_

'_**Wolf in danger! Master must protect!'**_

'_No… this Sesshomaru shall watch her power.'_

"KILL HER!! BRING ME HER HEART!!" shouted the man.

The demons moved toward Wolf who stood there her stance relaxed. A large bat demon moved toward Wolf as she spun and grabbed its neck breaking it easily. Ten more charged at her at once and Sesshomaru watched as she killed them easily.

"So you are the demon who Wolf has come to choose." said the man.

Sesshomaru blinked at the demon who stood before him. "Who are you to question this Sesshomaru."

The man smirked then as he pulled back his fist and shouted. "DRAGON FLARE!"

"No!" screamed a voice as Wolf launched herself in between Sesshomaru and the man.

Wolf changed then into her demonic form but this version was… dangerous. Her eyes took a deep crimson with no pupils. Her claws lengthened and became black. Her black hair grew to her waist as it burst free from her ponytail. Her skin went pale like moonbeams.

_(Sonya: Ah - sighs - Poetry… how I hate thee… with a passion…)_

But it was her face that was the most dangerous looking. A large black five pointed star erupted on her forehead with two slashes on each cheek similar to Sesshomaru's own except these were a dark navy blue. Large fangs stuck out of her mouth. Wolf whacked the attack away with her claws as though it was nothing.

"_**How dare you harm my mate!"**_

Sesshomaru's own eyes turned red at that. How dare she claim him as her mate.

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_**So many times I've tried**_

_**But I'm still caged inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

The demon Wolf ignored him as she turned on the man.

"So your finally released! Now you shall do my bidding!" cried the man happily.

"_**I shall NEVER bow down to anyone except my mate!"**_

"You shall bow down to me or I shall kill you!" shouted the man.

"_**DIE FOOLISH DRAGON!"**_

With that Wolf raised her hand and the man fell suddenly. Huge gashes across his body.

_**So what if you can see**_

_**The darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe**_

_**It's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**This animal, this animal!**_

Wolf turned to Sesshomaru then and stalked forward sniffing.

"_**You… powerful…"**_

"WOLF!" shouted a voice.

Wolf and Sesshomaru turned to see Sonya standing there. She looked wild her hair floating around her.

"STOP THIS WOLF!"

"_**YOU! You cursed me!"**_

"I'm sorry Wolf but we couldn't control you! Now we still can't!"

"_**I saved you! You filthy witch!"**_

"I'm sorry… I had to…"

"_**You shall pay for your deceit!"**_

_**I can't escape myself**_

_**So many times I lied**_

_**But there's still rage inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

With that Wolf moved quickly running into the forest.

"Explain." said Sesshomaru.

"When I was a child…

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

_I stared at my mother as she stood before the Queen._

"_Forgive us your highness."_

"_No… I shall take your daughter for your deceit… she shall be a companion for my granddaughter." said the Queen icily._

"_No!" cried my mother desperately._

_I looked over at the Princess. She sat beside the Queen her back straight and her eyes dead ahead. How could I become a companion for such a creature? She didn't even look human!_

"_Either you give us your daughter or we shall kill you and your child."_

_My mother looked at me and nodded. "You will stay with the Princess… you shall become her partner."_

_The Queen nodded. "Come child."_

_I walked toward the Princess. She looked older then me. I took her hand as the Queen cut her hand with her claw._

"_Drink this child… you shall age like we do…" said the Queen._

_I nodded as I drank the liquid staring at the Princess._

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

"_Watch were your going Sonya." warned Wolf._

_I smiled at my friend. Since her grandmother was weakening we knew Wolf would have to become the Queen._

"_Yep!" I shouted as I ran around the field._

_I had already forgotten my mother as the years had passed. Wolf in her own way had taken over my mother's role as my protector._

"_AH!" screamed Wolf._

_I spun around to see Wolf changing. What was happening. It was horrifying and yet beautiful at the same time._

"_**The power!"** shouted Wolf._

_Wolf clawed at me before stopping her hand hit me._

"_**C-c-curse me…"**_

"_What?" I asked._

_Suddenly I knew… Wolf had already told me how to do it. A spell that only a more powerful male could break. It would seal her demon abilities inside her unless she was in mortal danger. Taking a deep breath I cast my spell. Wolf collapsed to the ground realising her breath._

"_Are you okay?" I asked._

"_I'm Queen now…" whispered Wolf although it was shocking._

"_What?" I asked shocked._

"_My ascension… I can't control my new powers." whispered Wolf horrified._

_I hugged her then… knowing that our lives would never be the same. Wolf had lost her ability to summon her demon. She would be virtually helpless now._

"_I'm so sorry Sonya." whispered Wolf as she hugged me back._

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

"You have to save her!" shouted Sonya.

Sesshomaru looked at Sonya then. "Why would this Sesshomaru save a wench who can't control her own abilities?"

"Only her true love can help her control her abilities!" shouted Sonya.

Sesshomaru remained emotionless.

"Please! I may love you but she loves you more… that was why she was always changing around you. Your souls call to each other… you belong together." whispered Sonya softly.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No."

"Then I'm sorry." whispered Sonya as she threw a vile on Sesshomaru.

The vile broke as it hit Sesshomaru causing his eyes to turn blood red.

"_**Foolish wench!"**_

With that Sesshomaru ran into the trees searching for the scent of summer storms. Sonya collapsed to her knees crying.

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

_**So what if you can see**_

_**The darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe**_

_**It's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**This animal, this animal!**_

"**_Why do you fallow me?"_** demanded the demon he had been searching for.

Sesshomaru stared at the demon before him and reached out with his claws. Rain soaked his skin.

"_**You shall submit to this Sesshomaru."**_

"_**No… I shall not submit to anyone but my mate."**_

With that they launched themselves on each other fighting. They were dancing a dangerous dance of death.

_**Help me believe**_

_**It's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare I can't escape this hell**_

_**This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal**_

_**This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal**_

She was panting heavily as Sesshomaru had her pinned to the ground.

"_**Submit."**_

Wolf nodded as she bared her neck to Sesshomaru in a exotic display.

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

_**: - : - : WARNING MATURE CONTENT AHEAD (aka sex scene) : - : - :**_

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

_(Sonya: Now ppl no one panic… there will be a sex scene… I just had to get Kelly to write it for me… I just couldn't do it… so here is Kelly's scene that he wrote… after many threats and bribes. So sry but it wasn't worth my life… so I'm sacrificing Kelly for this noble cause!)_

Sesshomaru licked her neck noticing her flavour. She tasted like cinnamon. Wolf let out a low growl.

His arms were strong, and the demon in him was aroused. Her arms crept around his neck. He moved his mouth to hers then forcefully. He had to get more of her. Wolf's breath as heated silk, her mouth hot satin. Her teeth nipped his lip as he devoured hers.

There was no thought in Sesshomaru's mind. Just a roar of hunger for her… for his… mate. Realising her mouth just long enough for a breath he watched Wolf smile at him mysteriously… sexy.

Sesshomaru bent his head and took possession of that mouth. Her lips were warm and satin-smooth. His tongue explored the sweet curve; loving the taste of her. Sesshomaru's teeth pierced her lip slightly as he pushed his mouth harder against hers.

_**So what if you can see**_

_**The darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe**_

_**It's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**This animal, this animal!**_

Wolf returned his every nip with one of her own. The world seemed to fall away from the couple as they lay on the hard ground becoming soaked by the icy rain.

Sesshomaru fed viciously, long, drugging kisses, devouring her sweetness, feeding on sensuality. His hands framed her face, held her still for his demanding mouth. Colours burst all around him; lightning sizzled as the storm intensified along with their passion. Sesshomaru found her throat, soft and vulnerable. He placed a kiss were his mark would soon go.

Wolf and Sesshomaru slashed at each others clothing then. The need to have skin touching skin. Material filled the air but the demons didn't care as Sesshomaru removed his boa.

Wolf's breath caught in her throat. She had unleashed something far beyond her control, and despite her own powers Sesshomaru frightened her. Sesshomaru was everywhere, his body hard and unyielding, his arms like iron. His power was intimidating. But the feel of his mouth, hot and masculine, demanding her compliance was mesmerizing. Her body, or its own accord seemed to become a liquid with the heat.

Sesshomaru shredded her black silk panties from her slender form, exposing bare skin to his hungry gaze. She heard his swift intake of breath. Sesshomaru's golden eyes moved over Wolf's face, her mouth, the line of her throat were his gaze lingered for a moment before moving on.

Everywhere his yes touched, she felt a flame dance, then linger long after he lifted his head to move on to the next spot. Her body was flawless beneath his hungry gaze. Her skin was creamy smooth like moonlight, her breasts firm and round, her narrow rib cage emphasizing their perfection. Sesshomaru caught her waist and dragged her to him, bending her backward to bring her breasts to his mouth.

Wolf made a soft little growl her body her body moving restlessly against Sesshomaru's. Her arms cradled his head, holding him to her. His mouth on her breasts was hot and hungry, insistent. Each strong pull bathed her in liquid, so that she moaned and pressed herself against him, loving the feel of the demon lord's mouth.

His hands moved down her back, finding her hips to urge her closer. Sesshomaru was hard and thick, full with desperate need for his little Dragon. When he lifted his head, his molten gaze scorching her with heat, Wolf leaned against him to taste the small bead of rain running down his chest. Wolf fallowed it, never quite catching up. When her tongue caressed his flat belly, she felt him shudder with anticipation. The tiny droplet of water raced lower still. Her arms circled his hips, found the firm muscles of his buttocks, and tugged him even closer. As Wolf bent her head nearer, playing catch-up with the rolling bead, her hair brushed across his raging body. Sesshomaru groaned the sound torn from his throat, raw and arching. His pale hands caught at her hair and bunched it tightly into his fists.

"_**What are you doing Wolf?"**_

Wolf glanced up at him, just once. A quick look filled with heat and lust. **_"Playing… with my mate."_**

With that Wolf turned her attention back on his fierce arousal. Her warm breath bathed him in heat, in temptation. Sesshomaru threw back his head, his hands tightening in her black hair. His neck arched and eyes closed.

"**_Playing?"_** growled Sesshomaru.

"_**Yes… let this mate show you…"**_

Her tongue trapped the racing bead as she cupped his heavy fullness in her hand. Sesshomaru was hot and hard, iron wrapped in velvet. He braced himself as she urged him closer, her mouth like hot silk.

"**_My mate… enough… you must stop…"_** growled out Sesshomaru.

Wolf ignored her mate as she swirled her tongue over him. The pressure exquisite, the friction almost more then he could bear. His hips moved, a rhythm he couldn't control, holding her to him while the world fell away and there was only intense pleasure and lights exploding in his head. For a few precious moments out of his endless existence he was truly happy something had never felt since his mother had died.

Sesshomaru caught at her and drew wolf up so that he could press her backward into the ground. She was so small, even though she was a demon he was afraid for a moment that he might hurt her with his strength. Wolf was moving restlessly, needing him, the hunger in her rising to match his own. Sesshomaru caught her hips and dragged her to him so that he could explore her the way he wanted.

Wolf was his alone. Her body his one solace. He was determined to know every inch of her intimately. Wolf stiffened, her body rigid when Sesshomaru pinned her to the ground. He bent his head, his teeth scrapping the inside of her thighs. His breath was warm as he tasted her. Sesshomaru's tongue caressed her, teased, stroked intimately.

_(Sonya: Wolf is going to KILL me for this!)_

Wolf jerked beneath him, then exhaled sharply. There was nothing other then Sesshomaru. His hands moved over her body, explored, memorized, possessed even as his mouth drove her wild, took her over and over the edge until she shattered into a million fragments and he put her back together again just to repeat the process. It was endless, forever; it went on and on until she though she might explode.

Wolf caught Sesshomaru's hair and tugged at him, wanting his body, needing him to fill her, to merge completely with her. To mark her as his. Sesshomaru reluctantly complied, covering her slender body with his own. He pressed against her and felt her moist heat, ready, enticing him, needing him. Her bent to find her throat. Nuzzled, nipped. His tongue stroked. His hips moved away from her. He surged forward, burying himself deeply just as his teeth sank into the juncture between her shoulder and neck. Marking her as his.

Wolf thought she might die with pleasure. He stretched her, tight and fiery; the friction, as he forged into her over and over in long, deep strokes, nearly drove her insane. She held on to his shoulders, her nails digging deep, to keep from flying away. She could feel his mouth on her throat devouring her life's essence marvelling in the spicy taste of her. Wolf could feel his body swelling, hardening even more, the roaring firestorm threatening to consume her, to consume him.

Sesshomaru was everywhere she turned, in her blood, her body, her heart, her soul. The fire raged in him, in her. His body took hers with aggression, domination, his mouth frenzied with hunger. He seemed insatiable; so was she. Wolf couldn't tell where she left off and he started. He took her harder and faster until her body rippled with life and convulsed with pleasure. It didn't matter to either of them. It wasn't enough; it would never be enough.

Sesshomaru's tongue swept his mark, licking her spicy blood away as he closed his mark.

"**_Mark me mate."_** he whispered huskily.

Wolf smiled against his bare skin. Deliberately she licked the place were she would place her own mark on him. His body clenched in anticipation. Waited. His breath stopped. His heart, too. Deliberately she prolonged the moment. Scrapping her fangs over the place, closing her eyes while his body reacted, swelling thickly inside her. When her own fangs pierced his skin, he nearly lost his control, the pleasure so intense that he could feel his body gathering, gathering, plunging deeper to bury himself in her soul. Around him, she tightened, gripping him with fire and velvet, clenching and rippling until he had no choice but to answer her call. They exploded together, a shuttering intensity he would never forget. Her complete surrender, her selfless giving of her body and soul.

_**Help me believe**_

_**It's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_

_**This animal I have become**_

Sesshomaru laid his head besides Wolf, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent her from seeing the golden colour taking over. She fed gently, her mouth soft and sensuous at his neck, her body rippling with aftershock. He held her tightly, determined never to let her go. Wolf closed her mark with her tongue as she fell asleep. Sesshomaru listened to his new mates breathing as it slowed down. Rolling over he brought Wolf onto of him keeping himself inside her. Slowly the demon lord drifted off to sleep content for once.

_(Sonya: Yep! Wolf's going to kill me! I'm a dead woman! Ah! Somebody save me! Thanks Kelly for the sex scene… it was sorta… LONG though!)_

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

**: - : - : Warning Over : - : - :**

X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : X : 

Wolf blinked her eyes against the sunlight. It was blinding… where was she. The first thing Wolf felt then was power rippling through her body. What was going on? Slowly opening her eyes she stared into the golden ones before her.

Looking inwardly Wolf's eyes went wide as she realized that her powers had been unleashed… because she had taken a mate… oh no! Sonya was going to kill her!

"Why are you staring at this Sesshomaru?" asked Sesshomaru.

Wolf blinked. "Um… hi mate?"

Sesshomaru blinked as he kissed her again. Wolf could feel heat flash through her body as they repeated the previous nights experience… over and over… again.

_(Sonya: Okay ppl! Wolf is now mated to Sesshomaru! My own character is broken hearted and this chapter is ended! Sorry for those PERVERTS who wanted the other sex scenes but you should be happy with Kelly's sex scene cause hey mine was like ½ a page! Thanks to Wolf if she doesn't kill me for putting her with Sesshomaru. Thanks to Chris for permission to make Wolf belong to Sesshomaru. Thanks to Daniel who helped me to get Wolf out of the house so I could use her laptop to type this. Thanks to Kelly who wrote the scene. Thanks to Nick who just ordered pizza… see you all!)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Spells**_

_**Author Notes: As always nothing has been changed other then the format and I added this author note.**_

**: - : - : WARNING: lemons/lime/citrus in this story I will warn you when to look away : - : - :**

_a/n: I'm alive! I'm really alive! Wolf didn't kill me yah! So a/w Wolf told me that she wasn't going to kill me… so here u go!_

_(Sonya's Notes)_

**(Chris's Notes)**

(Wolf's Notes)

**(Kelly's Notes)**

_**(Nick's Notes)**_

_(Daniel's Notes)_

(Wolf: You made me have SEX with Sesshomaru?)

_(Sonya: - shivers - Umm… yah… didn't I tell you)_

**(Kelly: You are aware that Wolf was in fact the one who wrote that scene.)**

_(Wolf & Sonya: WHAT!!!)_

(Wolf: You told me that it was for your story!)

**(Kelly: Don't worry it turned out amazing.)**

(Wolf: Since I love you… as a brother I will give you six seconds to start running… One… two… three… four… five…)

**(Kelly: - runs away - )**

(Wolf: Six! - runs after Kelly - )

_(Sonya: Wow…)_

**(Chris: - runs into the room - What did I miss?)**

_(Daniel: It turned out Wolf wrote the scene not Kelly.)_

**(Chris: What scene?)**

_(Sonya: Wow…)_

Wolf stared at Sesshomaru in shock before blushing furiously. What had she done? Shaking she jumped up.

"Don't move so quickly." ordered Sesshomaru. "It's not good for the pup."

"PUP?!?!" demanded Wolf angrily.

**(Chris: - shakes fist threateningly at Sonya - You made her PREGNANT!!!!)**

_(Sonya: Well… I felt bad that she can't so I wanted her to have one one way or another.)_

**(Chris: - freezes - Wolf can't have kids?)**

_(Daniel: Yeah… remember car crash steel pipe going through her stomach?)_

(Wolf: I would actually prefer it if you delete that Sonya.)

_(Sonya: Yep! Hang on… WHAT THE FUCK YOU BACKSPACE IS BROKEN!!!!!!)_

(Wolf: - glares at Chris - Did you break my laptop?)

**(Chris: - runs away - )**

"SHE'S GOING TO DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!!!!!!!!" shouted Wolf loudly as she ran off to kill Sonya Sesshomaru running after her disgusted.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Love You All! 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sonya glanced up from the spell she was performing and blinked. Wolf stood there very scary and VERY NAKED!!!! Covering her eyes Sonya screamed.

"MY EYES!!! MY PRECIOUS EYES!!!"

That was when Sesshomaru appeared… equally naked. Instantly uncovering her eyes she stared and drooled unaware that Wolf now sat beside her helping.

_(Sonya: - drools -)_

_**(Nick: - drools -)**_

**(Kelly: STOP STARING AT THAT POSTER OF THAT FICTIONAL CHARACTER AND GET BACK TO WORK!!!)**

_(Sonya: Yes sir! As you order Caption Kitty!)_

**(Kelly: What did you call me?)**

_(Sonya: - points at Wolf - She said it!)_

"Can we get back to the story?" demanded Sesshomaru.

_(Sonya: No! We're talking here!)_

"Start the story wench."

_(Sonya: Oh no you didn' FACE MY WRATH FLUFFY!!!)_

Nick appeared instantly and kissed Sesshomaru moaning loudly. Wolf jumped up instantly and dragged her room mate off of him. Before glaring at Sonya.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!"

_(Sonya: OKAY!)_

_**(Nick: YEAH!!! I GOT SESSHOMARU!!! HEY BABY GUESS WHAT!!!)**_

**(Kelly: - sweat drops - Don't call me that.)**

"So what are you doing?" demanded Wolf.

Sonya sweat dropped as she said. "Sending you and Sesshomaru to his time so you can have lots of BABIES!"

"Pups." corrected Sesshomaru as Wolf said. "Draglits."

_**(Everyone except Sonya: Draglits?)**_

_(Sonya: WHAT?!! I WAS SHORT ON TIME OKAY?!?!)_

Wolf poked Sesshomaru then. "I'm a Dragon Demon we have Draglits."

"No child of mine shall be known as a Draglit. They are Pups and that is final."

"Draglit!"

"Pup."

"Draglit!"

"Pup."

"Draglit!"

"Pup."

"Draglit!"

"Pup."

"Draglit!"

"Pup."

"Draglit!"

"Pup."

"Draglit!"

"Pup."

"Draglit!"

"Pup."

"Oh your going to have PUPLITS!" shouted Sonya loudly.

The couple sweat dropped as Sonya withdrew a large black book.

"Hey that's mine!" shouted Wolf loudly as she glared at Sonya.

Sonya shrugged. "I am going to work on the spell you to enjoy yourself and come back when Wolf's had the PUPLIT okay?"

"It is not a PUPLIT!" shouted both Sesshomaru and Wolf.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 I HATE YOU OCEAN 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_(Sonya: Now… nine months later… my imagination is lacking today… - sighs - )_

"I SWEAR TO GOD SESSHOMARU I AM GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR DICK FOR THIS!!!" shouted Wolf as she breathed deeply.

_(Daniel: Hey… isn't that what Wolf said when she caught Chris in her bedroom with her friend?)_

_(Sonya: - stares at Chris - YOU DID WHAT TO HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!)_

**(Chris: - shrugs - We weren't dating back then.)**

_(Sonya: - looks at Wolf - Are you okay with that?)_

(Wolf: - shrugs - Umm… I was dating Kevin back then and we got him back.)

_(Sonya: - sweat drops - I don't want to know.)_

Wolf screamed again as the doctor stood in between her legs.

_(Sonya: Twenty-nine hours later…)_

"It's a BOY!" shouted the doctor.

Sesshomaru grinned as he took his son from the doctor and held him so Wolf could see. Wolf was drenched in sweat as she said to both Sesshomaru and Sonya (who was hiding in the corner).

"Taisho." she whispered before continuing. "Take care of them Sonya."

"Huh?" asked Sonya confused as the doctor suddenly yelled.

"I can't stop the bleeding! Some one get a medical team in here!"

Sesshomaru and Sonya were rushed out with little Taisho as more and more doctors rushed in. In about three hours one came out to give them the news.

"I apologize but your wife is dead."

"WHAT?!?!" shouted Sesshomaru angrily.

The doctor shook at his rage as he whispered. "She died from blood loss. We have no idea why the bleeding wouldn't stop."

**(Chris: HOW COULD YOU KILL HER IN SUCH A BRUTAL WAY?!)**

_(Sonya: - glances up - Oh you mean Wolf dieing of blood loss?)_

**(Chris: YES!)**

_(Sonya: WELL DID YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO GIVE UP SESSHOMARU JUST LIKE THAT?! BESIDES IT MAKES THE STORY MORE INTERESTING IF THE HEROINE DIES!!!)_

**(Chris: Can you believe this Wolf? Wolf?)**

(Wolf: - dancing around the room with Daniel, Kelly & Nick chanting - I'm dead! I'm dead! YEAH!)

_**(Sonya & Chris: - sweat drops - )**_

Sesshomaru stormed into the room and stared down at the blanket covered figure of his mate. Withdrawing his sword Sesshomaru waited for the bares of the dead. And waited… and waited some more… Nothing happened. Taking a breath he bellowed out his rage at his mate dying.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Spells**_

_**Author Notes: As always nothing has been changed other then the format and I added this author note. This was the final chapter she wrote and cuts off when she ran out to join Daniel in the car... I'm sorry it took so long to post her last chapter. Daniel, her husband has requested that together we finish the story using the notes she left behind. I'm not sure when we will get around to do this but for now here is the final chapter... I love you Sonya, and I wish you were here right now...**_

**: - : - : WARNING: lemons/lime/citrus in this story I will warn you when to look away : - : - :**

_a/n: So Wolf's dead and I'm alive! MWHAHAHAHA! Now… I'm on Animespiral! I'm so happy! Thanks Wolf! We have TWO reviewers already! So the answer to Kikyohater832 is yes we are all real people… and we have a little microphone thing that types whatever we say… I don't know how it works though. Sesshomarurulz what do you mean that I can't possibly be real! Ouch! You wound me! Fine I'll just have to track you down and meet you! MWHAHAHAH! Now on with the fanfiction._

_(Sonya's Notes)_

**(Chris's Notes)**

(Wolf's Notes)

**(Kelly's Notes)**

_**(Nick's Notes)**_

_(Daniel's Notes)_

_(Sonya: Three months later…)_

"Where the hell is he?" demanded InuYasha storming around the room.

Kagome glanced at her mate and rolled her eyes. The Prince of the Western Lands tended to be over the top about how much he hated ruling the western lands. Which he had been doing for over a year now.

"I don't know!" cried Kagome. "I didn't know last year and I still DON'T know! So SIT!"

"Wow it works!" shouted a loud voice. "It actually works!"

Kagome spun around to face a beautiful blond haired woman. With a taiyoukai at her side and a little demon in his arms.

_(Sonya: Ok! See I'm beautiful! By the way… I managed to bring them there… I was just bored and didn't want to waste a chapter on it!)_

**(Chris: So you were a lazy ass huh?)**

_**(Nick: Don't call her that!)**_

**(Chris: Why shouldn't I?)**

_**(Nick: Cuz! Mommy will freak on you and your already in trouble!)**_

_(Sonya: -snicker- What did he do?)_

(Wolf: He kissed some random chick and started to make out with her.)

_(Sonya: WHAT? THAT'S IT I AM NOW PICKING ON YOU!)_

(Wolf: I'll help.)

"Sesshomaru!" shouted Kagome and InuYasha together.

Rushing over to Sesshomaru found Kagome stealing Tashio from his arms. Cooing at the cute little baby with silver hair and golden eyes, and pointed ears like his father only he had a moon against the background of flames for his birthmark.

"Ooh he's so cute!" Kagome shouted loudly.

Nodding Sesshomaru found himself sitting in front of his half-brother and sister-in-law detailing what had happened in the past few days.

"I was sent to another world where I met Sonya -points at Sonya- and Wolf who was Tashio's mother. Later I learned that Wolf was a Dragon Demon and had been cursed by Sonya to have her powers locked in until she had a powerful mate who could break it."

"Wow," said InuYasha smirking. "You work fast."

_(Sonya: Wow like Chris, only Chris is a male WHORE! I still remember him screwing up all those girls names.)_

(Wolf: And when he ended up picking up a cross dresser and made it as far as the bedroom before realizing.)

_(Sonya: Or when he broke the bed through the floor.)_

(Wolf: Ah, yes, I remember that. It went like this, I was down in our makeshift dojo (which is in the basement) when Chris was having sex with his latest catch only for the bed to go through the floor and land in front of me. Very funny, especially since Chris never seemed to notice.)

"Anyways." said Sonya then cutting in. "


End file.
